Public safety is constantly threatened by environmental dangers. For example, a plume of smoke from a dirty bomb can quickly consume a metropolitan area to cause mass harm. In another example, ports receive millions of cargo containers every year, while only a few are inspected for terrorist sabotaging. In response, the Department of Homeland Security has promulgated initiatives for threat monitoring and readiness that are designed to prevent threats and to improve emergency response. Conventionally, a threat is manually observed, and a call is made to 911 which has to be routed to the correct authorities.
One shortcoming of conventional automated detection systems is that they are typically hardwired for a specific type of environmental condition. Thus, once the system is manufactured, it cannot be adapted for different environments. Furthermore, current detection systems typically have complex deployment requirements or short deployment periods. For example, some detection systems are wired to a power source. Other detection systems must be constantly serviced to replace batteries.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for a robust detection system that is easily deployable and is low-powered to provide a long deployment life. Additionally, a need exists for a sensor interface system and method for allowing specialized user sensors and transmit systems to function together.